Sonic Adventure 3: The Rise of Blackheart
by Saix1234
Summary: Sonic and the gang encounter a new foe with sinister plans in mind. With new friends and old they race to stop him,but can he be stopped? OC slots full. No more please. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic Adventure 3: The Rise of Blackheart**

**A fanfic written by Saix1234**

**Rated: **T for blood, language, and guns.

**Summary: **With new friends by their side, the Sonic team faces their most deadly foe yet. OC's welcome. Just P. M. your character Info. I own Rush the Hedgehog, Blackheart, and any other OC's I mention in this chapter. Do not take them without my permission.

**Disclaimer: **Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters are owned by Sega, Sonic Team, and Yuji Naka. Please support the actual games. This is purely for non-profit fan-based reasons. Let the show Begin!

Chapter 1 Evil on the Rise

*Ancient Temple*

Rush was sitting next the Nether Gate feeling bored out of his mind. "I should go fishing." he thought. "It would be a lot better than sitting here all day." He got up and left for a moment to get his gear. He came back with a tackle box, a rod and real, and one of those goofy novelty fishing hats with the lures on it. "All right, I'm off!" With that, he left, forgetting to lock the gate.

From the gate a black shapeless fog began to seep into our world. Then from this fog came a voice. "At last I am FREE! Now this world will be blanketed in darkness, and the world with be consumed by a black flame of destruction! The reign of Blackheart starts NOW!" He laughed manically as he floated away. "First things first, I must restore my body to its true form. I must find the Chaos Emeralds."

*Pond just outside Westopolis*

Rush was sitting next to his friends Big the Cat and Froggy waiting for the fish to bite. "Damn nothin' yet. How is it on your end Big?" Big shook his head in response.

"Nope, nothin' biting here." he said with a sad voice.

"Ribbit!" croaked froggy while sitting on top of Big's head.

Just then, Rush was doubled over, like he was in pain. "Aaahh! Something's wrong." he gasped. "I don't understand. Why would I be sensing something like this? Unless….. I have to get to the temple immediately and make sure nothing else gets out!" He ran at top speed to the temple without even bothering to grab his fishing gear.

"Hey you forgot your gear!" said Big, but he was already out of earshot.

*Westopolis*

Blackheart had made his way to a secret gun base in down town Westopolis. He seemed to instantly disable all security devices by passing by them, his dark aura destroying them on contact. He made his way to a secret bunker where a chaos emerald was located. Suddenly, the emerald began to float in front of him. Then it seemed to glow an unusual black before splitting in to two emeralds. One had a radiant beautiful aura, and the other had a dark black evil aura.

He laughed before absorbing the dark emerald. The fog like entity then began to change. It now had a shape resembling that of a hedgehog with demonic red eyes, however; it was still not solid. "My body is slowly being restored, but I need all the dark chaos emeralds to regain my true form and unleash my full power." He proceeded to walk out of the base when he was stopped by gun forces who took notice of the deactivation of their security devices.

"Stop right there, or will shoot!" But he ignored their demands and kept walking. "Y-you asked for it bub. Fire!" The GUN forces opened fire, but all their ammo just passed through him.

"Hahahaha," he laughed. "That was pretty good. Now it is my turn. Raaah!" Then a shock wave destroyed all the robots and sent the soldiers flying. He smirked at their miserable failure. "Pathetic humans, their time is at an end." He laughed maniacally before using chaos control to disappear.

*Ancient Temple*

Rush arrived back at the temple to find the Nether Gate had not been locked. "Damn! I forgot to lock the gate!" He quickly proceeded to use his sword like a key to seal the gate before anything else got loose. (That was not intended to be a keyblade reference. It just slipped out. I am a big KH fan after all. Lol.) "Whatever got loose," he thought. "It was really strong. I could feel it. I have to get help." He ran off to find some allies to help him. "Big said he had some friends who are pretty strong." He thought. "Maybe they can help."

*Tails' Workshop*

Tails was tinkering away with a new invention, while Sonic sat on the sofa watching T.V. "You know sonic, It's not like I don't enjoy hanging out with you, but maybe you should get a job."

Sonic looked over to Tails. "Why?"

Tails gave him an annoyed look. "Because you practically live here, and you don't even pay rent."

Sonic laughed. "So what are you saying? Do you want me to pay rent?" he asked.

"Maybe. It couldn't hurt." his friend responded with a grimace on his face. Just then a wall was blown up as Blackheart stepped inside. "Who the hell are you?" tails shouted.

Blackheart laughed. "I am your END!"

To be continued

**Saix1234: **Who is Blackheart? What are the Dark Chaos Emeralds? Can Sonic and friends stop him? What are his evil plans? Read in Chapter 2 to find out. R&R. No flames.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 The Secret of the Chaos Emeralds_

**Saix1234:** It's good to be back. In this chapter I will be introducing new Characters. Speaking of characters, let me tell you about mine. Rush the Hedgehog is an 18-year-old hedgehog with red and orange fur. He carries a sword, and wears black and blue gloves with matching shoes that have spikes on them. He also has blue eyes. Next is Blackheart, the villain, who has black fur, black gloves, and black shoes. He also has demonic red eyes. Their powers are explained in the story. Disclaimer time!

**Disclaimer: **Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters are owned by Sonic Team, Sega, and Yuji Naka. This is non-profit fan fiction, so please don't sue. Rush and Blackheart are owned by me. Chakra the Echidna is owned by Casino Nights and Leon Lyster is owned by Kurono-Angel. On with the show!

Sonic laughed. "Well, I guess a little game sounds fun!" He said as he smirked and stretched after hopping off the couch.

"Hmph," sneered Blackheart. "You are a fool if you think you are a match for me. Now tell me where your chaos emeralds are or be destroyed!"

Tails responded by flipping him off. "Hell no! Now who are you and what do you want with the emeralds?"

Blackheart snarled. "If you must know, I am Blackheart. I am destined to rule this world! As for your emeralds, I do not want them specifically. I want the dark chaos emeralds."

"Dark chaos emeralds?" Tails inquired. "What are those?"

Blackheart smirked. "Your lack of knowledge when it comes to the emeralds amuses me." he said. "It's quite simple. The emeralds possess both negative and positive energy. When that negative energy is prominent enough, it can be used to create dark chaos emeralds. With their power I will be unstoppable!"

Tails glared. "Then why should I give you the emeralds?"

"Here is my response to your question." said Blackheart as he charged an energy beam. Just as he fired it, Sonic dashed forward and deflected it with a metal plate that was on Tails' bench.

"It sure was convenient that this metal plate was on the work bench. Kind of like deus ex machina or something." said Sonic. "Your fight is with me Blackheart! Leave my buddy out of this!"

"Hmph," sneered Blackheart. "Very well, it shall be your funeral worm!" Sonic jumped in the air and tried to use homing attack, but Blackheart blocked it and tossed him aside. He then used chaos control to reappear behind Sonic and knock him down on his ass. He then reappeared in front of him and punched him through a wall. Sonic was about to use chaos control with the blue emerald, but just as he was about to Blackheart shouted "Nullify!" and stopped the chaos control. He then proceeded to beat the hell out of Sonic. As he prepared to deliver the final blow to a now unconscious Sonic, Shadow appeared using chaos control with the green emerald and put Sonic over his shoulder before vanishing.

"What is the meaning of this?" Blackheart growled. He went back into the lab to find that Tails was gone as well. "They have escaped." he said. He then noticed a small safe in the wall had been blown open amidst all the confusion. Inside were two chaos emeralds. "It would seem, however, that I have claimed the prize." he said, laughing to himself.

A few minutes later, in a forest clearing a few miles away from Tails' home, Sonic woke up to find Shadow standing a few feet away facing away from him with his arms folded and eyes closed. "Shadow? You saved me?"

"Hmph," sneered Shadow. "Don't get the wrong idea Sonic. It's not like I don't want to see a pathetic fake like you get crushed. It's just that I want to be the one doing the crushing." he said with a smirk. "Which is why I can't late anyone else do it."

Sonic smiled. "Whatever, where's tails?"

"Right here!" Tails said.

Sonic's face became more serious. "We're gonna need some serious help with this guy. He stopped my chaos control!"

"I'll put the word out. I can get everyone we know and then some." said Tails. "We've got no time to lose!"

***Eggman's Base***

Eggman had been watching everything that had been happening on a high definition monitor. His new Eggcams were floating all around filming everything the demon hedgehog, Blackheart, had been doing. They were goofy looking things that had eggshaped bodies and camera lenses on them. They also had propellers on them that allowed them to fly. "Hohohohoho!" he laughed manically. "It's good to see this guy giving Sonic a taste of his own medicine." He paused for a moment. "Still, Blackheart could prove to be a nuisance. He's stealing all of my chaos emeralds! Meddlesome hedgehogs are popping up everywhere like cockroaches these days." He grumbled to himself. "I know what to do!" he said with an evil smile. "I'll simply let him collect the emeralds for me. Then I'll strike while the iron is hot! While I'm at it, I'll let him kill those pests for me as well. I won't have to lift a finger. Hohohoho!" he laughed. He laid back in his chair and put his arms behind his back to watch the show.

***Jungle Temple***

Rouge the bat was running and dodging booby traps as she made her way through a tunnel in a temple. She was also talking to G. U. N. forces on a com. link device. "I'd love to help out, but I'm on the trail of a big treasure! All those gorgeous gems and jewels are going to be mine!" She made her way to a room where a large treasure chest was located. "Yes! I found the lost treasure of Captain Bloodeye the pirate!" she squeeled with delight.

"Hey, that's my treasure!" Rouge looked up to see a light grey cat. He had white hair styled in layers to where part of it covered his green eyes. He wore a satchel for what Rouge assumed was treasures and treasure hunting gear and a pair of black aviator goggles. Around his neck he wore a black scarf. He had white gloves and black running shoes. "Ah man, I spent a week trying to find this temple!" he said sounding kind of depressed.

Rouge glared. "Yeah, well it took me a month! I found it first so it's mine!" her expression softened a bit. "Although, this is a pretty big chest. If you were to help me get it out of here I might be inclined to share some with you." She smiled seductively and batted her eyes.

The cat blushed. "Well, I don't know. How do I know I can trust you."

"Please!" she begged.

"Well, okay." He said with a deepening blush. "My name is Leon, Leon Lyster."

"I'm Rouge. It's nice to see that treasure hunters can be gentlemanly."

"No problem." he said with a smile and helped Rouge carry the chest out of the temple through the back exit. Just as they were coming out a red and orange hedgehog came up to them. He was accompanied by an echidna with green fur with purple rings around the dreadlocks and purple eyes.

"Rouge, Shadow said you would be here." said the Hedgehog.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Rush. I'm Big's friend. This guy called Blackheart escaped from the Nether World….. on my watch." He looked down feeling depressed.

"Blackheart is the guy G. U. N. has been calling me about. You know something about all this?" she asked.

Rush nodded. "Yeah, I got into contact with your friends Sonic, Shadow, and Tails about an hour ago. Shadow told me you were looking for a treasure in this jungle."

"Well who is this?" Rouge asked.

"This is Chakra. He's a friend of mine." Rush said, turning to the echidna.

"Hey." Chakra acknowledged.

"He kinda looks like Knuckles." she said.

"Hmph, don't insult me."

"Do you know Knuckles?"

"Yeah I know that knucklehead, but that's not the issue." He said.

Rush nodded. "He's right. We've got to meet back up with the others."

"I can help too!" said Leon. Rush and Chakra nodded in agreement.

"Alright, let's go." said Rush. They all joined hands as Rush performed chaos control. Leon and Rouge didn't even notice that they had left their treasure behind.

_To be continued_

**Saix1234: **So the team is beginning to form. Can they stop Blackheart, or will he destroy everything? Who else will join the team? How will Rouge and Leon feel about forgetting their treasure? To find out keep reading! Please R&R. No flames please! 


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Eggman Strikes Back_

**Saix1234: **Hello! No this story has not been discontinued. I have just been really busy. Anyway, I will be introducing more OCs in this chapter, and, as the title implies, Eggman goes on the offensive. The fate of the world hangs in the balance. Can our heroes save Mobius? Will Blackheart succeed in acquiring the dark chaos emeralds? And where can I get some more of this taffy? It is AWESOME! *omnomnomnom* Taffy!

**Disclaimer:** Sonic the hedgehog and all related characters are owned by Sega, Sonic Team, and Yuji Naka. Rush and Blackheart are owned by me, so no stealing or I sue! Dante Haizer is owned by fire assassin, and Lewis the hedgehog is owned by SonicSkittleMan. This is non-profit fanfiction, so please don't sue! On with the show!

***Nether Gate Temple***

Sonic and the gang were gathered in the temple in which the Nether Gate was located. "So who are these guys tails?" he said pointing over to Rush, Chakra, and Leon.

"Rush is a friend of Big, Chakra is a friend of Rush, and I guess Leon is a friend of Rouge." Rouge held up her hand and did a "so, so" motion.

"More of a colleague really." she responded. She then responded to tell the story of how he helped her recover a pirate treasure that they had found in an old temple in the jungle.

"You still owe me a share of that treasure by the way." said the gray cat. Leon wanted a share of that treasure, and he wasn't about to let her forget it.

"Where is it anyway?" Rouge replied, looking for the chest.

Leon face palmed, realizing what happened. "We left the treasure in the jungle." He then proceeded to bang his head repeatedly against a support column.

"No!" squealed Rouge. She looked like she was actually starting to cry. Sonic gave a loud cough sound for everyone to quiet down.

"Let's focus on the situation at hand. Who is this Blackheart guy, what does he want, and where did he come from?" Chakra and Rush looked at each other. Rush stepped forward after taking gulp. He sweat dropped and grinned sheepishly.

"I can answer that." he said. "Blackheart is a very powerful demon entity from the Nether World. As for what he wants, he plans on utilizing the dark chaos emeralds to reach his perfect form. I know this, because I accidently released him." he finished, looking down at the floor. Sonic and the others just stared at him in disbelief.

"You released him?" said a very pissed Shadow.

"It was an accident. I went fishing with Big, and I sorta didn't close the gate all the way." he replied, doing that Hinata finger thing out of guilt. (You know what I mean. That thing she always does with her pointer fingers 'cuz she's nervous.)

Sonic face palmed. "This is serious guys! He cancelled out my chaos control!" said Sonic. "Which reminds me, why didn't he stop your chaos control Shadow?" Sonic asked the dark hedgehog.

Responding with a grunt, Shadow took out a small pocket device. "It's called a reverse nullifier. It's a prototype and it only works for a short time. GUN built them after I got my ass handed to me, trying to recapture that emerald he stole." Shadow proceeded to tell the group about how he had gone after Blackheart, found him, and was nearly killed. "He did more than just beating me. He wounded my pride." Shadow said with a snarl. "He said he was too busy to kill me and said it wouldn't matter, because we'd all be dead soon anyway. Then he left me to stew in my failure." He looked down glaring at his loss. Rouge walked up, looking concerned, and put a hand on his shoulder for comfort. He simply sneered refusing it, which left Rouge feeling hurt.

Tails stepped forward. "Shadow, let me see that. I think I can improve on the design. If I can make the effects last longer, we may have a better chance of beating him."

Sonic shot his fist in the air. "Awesome! Things are looking up. We just need to gather the chaos emeralds and a few friends and bingo!"

"I've already been sending messages to the Chaotix Detective Agency, Silver, Blaze, and Omega." said Tails.

"Then let's head out." Sonic said smirking. Just then a temple wall was blown up, and Eggman appeared in his hover vehicle with his robots.

"Hello my little friends, I was going to sit around and watch events play out, but…" he said as one of his dorky new eggcams flew over to him. "My little friend here caught all of you in one place and I just couldn't resist. So destroy them boys!" The heroes were surrounded by the bots in an instant.

"Well it looks like our plan of attack will have to wait." Sonic said smirking.

Sonic and the gang then proceed to fight off the hoard of mechs. Shadow used chaos control and took out about 30. Rush hopped from robot to robot, cutting them up and stabbing them in their heads. Sonic spin dashed and took out about as much as Shadow. Amy smacked one with her Piko Piko hammer, and Rouge knocked one on its shiny metal ass. One tried sneaking up on Rouge. "Heads up!" shouted Amy, smacking the mech's head clean off.

"Literally." she giggled. "If you were coming on to me, then no thanks. You're not my type!" she said kicking the head. Knuckles and Chakra proceeded to smash a bunch of robots while fighting back to back. A trail of orange energy seemed to emit from Chakra's fists when he threw punches and the same energy seemed to emit from his eyes.

"Haven't seen you since you were sentenced to death." said knuckles while fighting. "Not that I care, but where have you been?" he asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know, knuckle head." he said, teleporting around and kicking the crap out of a mech.

"Don't make me punch you." growled Knuckles.

Chakra laughed. "I'd like to see you try. We can fight later, but I think we should focus on the robots right now."

***Eggman's Base***

While Eggman was preoccupied, Blackheart was storming Eggman's base in search of his chaos emerald. Some robots ran up and tried to attack, but he shoved them away just by waving his hand. "Such pitiful toys, where is that damn emerald." he said. Just then two hedgehogs entered the room. One was a darker shade of blue then sonic with green eyes. He looked like a teenager. The other was a slightly older hedgehog. He had blonde fur and quills, with purple eyes and his quills reached down to his neck with bangs past his eyes. He also wore black pants with a chain at the side, a dark purple long sleeved jacket, and fingerless gloves. The most distinguishing characteristic about him, however, was the scar that ran down his left arm going down from the base of his shoulder to between his middle and ring fingers. The blonde one stepped forward.

"If you're here for the same thing we are. You're in for a world of hurt." he said as black flame surrounded his body.

**Saix1234: **Finally finished this chapter! Really liking where this is going. Anyway, please R&R. I'll get to chapter four eventually. Thanks again for the submitted OC's. Remember, if you want to see more of Rush, read fire assassin's Universal War. CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome. Flames will be used against you by Blaze.


End file.
